Peppa pig - Minecraft edition
Peppa Pig accidentally chants a sacred command once held back from our eyes 5000 years ago, and something weird happens. Prologue Peppa Pig: Woohoo! I just bought Minecraft for my gaming PC! Daddy Pig: But you're grounded! Peppa Pig: STFU! *Shoots Daddy Pig in the face with an intervention that came with Minecraft* Daddy Pig: Aw crap *dies* Peppa Pig inserts the Minecraft disk into her gaming PC. PC: Installing files, 420MB left estimated time 1 hour. Peppa Pig: Screw you! PC: Just kidding, estimated time 5 seconds. PC: 5 seconds remaining PC: 4 seconds remaining PC: 3 seconds remaining PC: 2 seconds remaining PC: 1 second remaining PC: Installation complete, minecraft is ready to play! But first you need to log in. Peppa Pig types in Username: xXx_PeppaPigginator200_xXx Password: whenpigsfly Peppa clicks 'Play'. PC: Downloading files minecraft/420x/blocks PC: Downloading files minecraft/420x/animated/blocks2 PC: Downloading files minecraft/360x/entities PC: Downloading files illuminati PC: Reversing files illuminati Peppa Pig: Wtf? PC: Reversing pack minecraft/resources/pack1,pack2,pack3,pack4 PC: Binning pack5 PC: MOJANGlogo.jpg Minecraft has now loaded and Peppa is ready to play it, but before she can click on anything.... PC: Congratulations, you are the 42036069th person to play minecraft! You now have access to the secret illuminati file. Please open it. Peppa clicks on documents and opens up a twisted looking file called 'illuminati' Inside the file is a document called 'chant'. Peppa double-clicks it. PC: Please say the following: Sweg, chain, dew, rito, weed, joint, scope. Peppa: Sweg, chain, dew, rito, weed, joint, scope. All of a sudden everything turns purple. Story Peppa spawns on a skyblock. Peppa: What just happened... ohmygod! Everything is blocky and *looks at herself* HOLY IMMA MINECRAFT PIGGY! Peppa looks down Peppa: Hey the family is there imma join them! Peppa jumps off skyblock, hits the ground and dies from fall damage. Peppa respawns on skyblock again. Peppa: How do I get down then??? Oh look a chest how convenient. Peppa looks through the chest and finds a bucket of water. Peppa: How convenient! *Pours bucket of water, illogically forming a waterfall to the ground. Peppa jumps down into the water. Peppa: Hey family! George: MUST KILL FOR BACON, MUST KILL FOR BACON Peppa: Umm... George: Sorry I just felt like doing that. Daddy pig: Peppa WHY ARE WE ALL MINECRAFT? Peppa: Well I may have muttered some illuminati chant... Daddy Pig: Illuminati chant? TELL ME MORE. Peppa: So I was playing minecraft... Daddy Pig: I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GROUNDED AND YOU CONTINUED PLAYING??? THAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY!! >:( Peppa: Well actually... Daddy Pig: YAAAARRGGHHH! *Jumps at Peppa* Peppa: AHHHHH! Oh wait pigs are harmless creatures in this game. Daddy Pig: WHY CANT I PUNCH YOU WHHYYYY! Peppa: NOOOOOOBBBBALLLLEEEERRRTTT! Daddy Pig: Shut up! GGRRRR ILL GET YOU WHEN THIS CURSE ENDS! Peppa: Oh no it's turning night! George: Wait monsters don't attack pigs. Monsters spawn but ignore the pigs. Unfortunately, a player who is fleeing monsters kills the pigs for food, but George is spared because baby animals don't give food. Peppa: *wakes up* Oh it was just a dream Illuminati: NOPE, NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD OF DOOM Peppa: AHHHHHH!!!!! THE END Category:MLG Category:Minecraft Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Illuminati Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:What kind of Article is this?! Category:WOOT! Category:What is this